Asco de Compromiso
by Karura UchihaI wtf
Summary: —Les hemos comprometido —sentencio feliz, juntando ambas manos frente a su pecho/—Así que tu nombre es Inuyasha —Así es, y por favor no lo gastes/ —¡Eres un estúpido!/ —Pues acostúmbrate, porque gracias a nuestras familias, viviremos feliz hasta que la muerte nos separe, princesa.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Advertencias: **Ooc, AU y hem… posible aburrimiento x3

_Hem… ¿hola? Este fic se lo dedico a Alma-chan, mi querida come polvo. _

…

Kagome miró por la ventana de la limusina, las gotas de lluvia siempre hacían todo más brilloso y mágico. Suspiró nostálgica y una sonrisa se formó en sus carnosos labios. Sus ojos achocolatados se dirigieron al frente, donde su madre hablaba animadamente por celular. Su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más al ver el buen humor de su progenitora. A su izquierda estaba su hermano menor Sota, que estaba mandando mensajes de texto por su nuevo celular, gastando el plan que su madre le había contratado.

—Madre —dijo después de que Naomi terminara de hablar— no me has dicho a donde vamos —una sonrisa traviesa se adueñó de los labios de la mayor.

— ¿Recuerdas a Izayoi? —Las finas cejas de Kagome se fruncieron provocándole gracia a Naomi— es la madre de Inuyasha —parecía que la joven Higurashi no lograba recordar nada—. En fin, iremos a cenar a su casa, hace mucho que no nos vemos y quiero rememorar viejos tiempos —los ojos cafés de su progenitora brillaron melancólicos. Desde que su amado esposo había muerto, su vida social había sido reducida a nada, porque nunca se encontraba de humor para salir, pero ahora que su vieja amiga había regresado de viaje, las cosas cambiarían.

…

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, marcando el número de la morena con frenesí, el buzón de voz le respondió y colgó enfurecido. Aventó al celular a su cama y jalo sus plateados cabellos con frustración. ¡Maldita Kikyo! ¿Cómo se atrevía a ignorar al grandioso Inuyasha Taisho? Esa perra.

—Inuyasha, hijo —la cantarina voz de Izayoi se escuchó a través de la puerta.

—Dígame, madre —respondió el nombrado, intentando respirar con normalidad mientras sus puños se encrespaban aún más.

—Recuerda estar listo para la cena, viene la familia Higurashi a cenar, así que quiero que estés guapo.

—Madre por favor —_yo nací guapo._ Una sonrisa prepotente deformo su expresión, mostrando unos filosos colmillos blancos.

…

Por fin la limusina aparco en el gran jardín de la enorme mansión de la prestigiada familia Taisho. Kagome bajo elegante del vehículo, procurando que su corto vestido negro no se alzara con los fríos vientos de enero. Su cabello azabache danzo con la brisa nocturna y sus ojos chocolate veían fascinados la fachada de la mansión. Muy al estilo victoriano. Su corazón palpito anticipada, esa noche cambiaría su vida de alguna manera, lo presentía. Con nerviosismo mordisqueó su labio inferior, un pequeño tic que adquirió de su amiga Eri.

—Vamos Kagome, hace frio —la voz de su madre la sacó de sus pensamientos. Algo dubitativa se dirigió a la entrada, siendo consciente de que sus piernas temblaban.

—Hermana estás actuando rara —le susurró el pequeño Sota, que no se había despegado de su celular en todo momento. Ella por toda respuesta le sacó la lengua, un gesto infantil para alguien de 17 años, que gracias a Dios su hermano no había visto por estar al pendiente de los chismes entre su círculo de amigos.

Su madre toco una sola vez el elegante timbre y a los pocos segundos un mayordomo de estatura baja les abrió. Kagome se sorprendió que, a pesar de medir un metro y poco, el porte del hombre fuera elegante e imponía respeto. Le hubiera gustado mirarlo más tiempo, pero su familia avanzó confiada por el recibidor. El mayordomo los guio por un pasillo largo, decorado con infinidad de cuadros donde se mostraban los ancestros de los Taisho, hasta llegar a una gran puerta de caoba con rosas formadas a mano como moldura. El hombre la abrió delicadamente, dio un paso, murmuró unas palabras y se hizo a un lado, permitiéndoles el paso.

Siguió a su madre que parecía estar acostumbrada a esa clase de ambiente, sus manos se entrelazaron delante de su vestido, para mantenerlas ocupadas.

—Querida Naomi —una chispeante voz los recibió, los ojos de Kagome se agrandaron al encontrarse con una hermosa mujer de cabello ébano y ojos pardos enmarcados en inmensas y tupidas pestañas negras. Altura promedia y figura delicada, piel de porcelana. Sin duda era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su corta vida, su presencia quitaba el aliento y daban ganas de tocarla.

—Izayoi —respondió su madre, que camino elegante al encuentro de aquella mujer— no has cambiado nada, sigues igual de encantadora que siempre —las mujeres se abrazaron con sentimiento, intentando recuperar el tiempo perdido. Kagome se contagió de la felicidad de ambas y permitió que sus labios se curvearan hacia arriba.

—Naomi, ha pasado tanto tiempo, pero mira nomas. ¡Tus hijos están enormes! —Izayoi se acercó Sota, que por vez primera había abandonado el celular. El pequeño hizo una reverencia respetuosa y permitió que la señora Taisho le pellizcara las mejillas y peinara su cabello—. Eres un jovencito muy guapo, casi igual que tu padre —la mención de su difunto padre entristeció a Sota, que todavía sufría secuelas por la perdida.

—Sota —susurró Kagome, sintiendo como su corazón se estrujaba. Izayoi centró su atención en ella y le sonrió cándidamente. Se acercó y la examino detenidamente, sus finas manos tocaron con suavidad sus mejillas, su cuello, los rizos que se formaban en las puntas de su cabello. Parecía que la examinaba y al final, tuvo la aprobación de la señora, que la abrazo. Kagome no pudo corresponder inmediatamente al gesto, pero sus brazos terminaron por rodear la fina figura de aquella mujer.

—Querida —una voz profunda y varonil interrumpió la escena, Kagome se estremeció aun en el abrazo, causándole ternura a la señora Taisho— ¿qué tanto haces que no vienen? —apareció un hombre de edad media, alto y fuerte, cabello plateado hasta la espalda sujetado en una coleta alta. De ojos dorados, fríos y calculadores, llenos de experiencias y no todas agradables. Cuando sus orbes encontraron a su esposa, la expresión en su rostro se relajó y una diminuta sonrisa se mostró. La mujer camino hasta el hombre y lo beso en los labios, suave y cortó. Se acomodó a su lado y permitió que el brazo de su esposo descansara en sus delgados hombros—. Es un placer verte de nuevo, Naomi —saludo a la señora Higurashi con un movimiento de cabeza y su madre le respondió con una sonrisa—. Veo que has traído a tus hijos —los ojos dorados se encontraron con los chocolate de Kagome, que cohibida, bajo la mirada— te has convertido en una señorita muy hermosa, Kagome —dijo con voz segura, sonriendo de lado al percibir el sonrojo en las mejillas de la muchacha— y tú, Sota, todo un hombrecito —su hermano hizo otra reverencia—. Pero por favor, pasen al comedor, la cena está servida.

Los Higurashi siguieron a la pareja, ya un poco más relajados.

Al entrar al comedor, Kagome se percató de la presencia de un tercero que no conocía, pero era casi idéntico a su padre, cabello plateado que le llegaba unos centímetros más arriba de la cintura, ojos dorados y expresión enfurruñada.

— ¡Oh, Inuyasha! —Exclamó su madre— ¡has crecido mucho! Yo te recuerdo como un pequeño niño —su mamá corrió al encuentro del joven, sin discreciones lo abrazo fuertemente, y a pesar de que Inuyasha estaba extrañado, decidió corresponder el abrazo, aunque algo descolocado—. Oh, discúlpame, pero hace años que no te veo —se excusó Naomi, cubriéndose los labios para ocultar su vergüenza— es normal que no me reconozcas, pero solías cortar flores conmigo cuando tus padres salían a viajar. Jugabas con Kagome, mi hija, ¿recuerdas? —pero parecía que el de cabello plateado estaba reacio a recordar. Sus cejas negras se fruncieron notablemente, sacándole una carcajada estridente al señor Taisho.

—Por favor, tomen asiento —invito Izayoi, sentándose al lado derecho de su esposo. Su hijo al izquierdo. Naomi tomo lugar junto con su amiga y el pequeño Sota al lado de Inuyasha. Kagome se sentó junto a su madre.

…

Ya habían cenado y todos se encontraban charlando amenamente, bueno, no todos. Tanto Inuyasha como Kagome permanecían callados.

—Bueno, basta de mentiras Naomi —comenzó Izayoi, sonriendo sutilmente. Todos se sorprendieron en la mesa por aquel comentario, todos menos Naomi que sonreía más abiertamente que su vieja amiga— creo que es hora de decir el verdadero motivo de esta cena.

—Es verdad —contribuyo la señora Higurashi— verán, hemos estado hablando esto por mucho tiempo, los Taisho y los Higurashi siempre han sido muy unidos, pero nunca ha existido un verdadero lazo entre ambas familias —_demonios._ Pensó Kagome, que presentía por donde iban las cosas— y queremos reforzar ese lazo con un evento —hizo una pausa, evaluando la expresión de su hija y de Inuyasha— les hemos comprometido —sentencio feliz, juntando ambas manos frente a su pecho.

_¡Puta madre! _Rugió Inuyasha en su mente mitras fruncía el ceño a más no poder. Kagome simplemente cerró los ojos con pesadez y se dejó caer al respaldo de la silla.

…

_Bien, espero que les haya gustado, es mi segundo fic de este fandom… así que… sean amables (?) _

_Si les gusto comenten y si no… pues no x3_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Advertencias: **AU, Ooc y… ya…

_**Wow, antes que nada, quiero agradecerles por sus review y por el apoyo. Realmente estoy feliz por la aceptación del fic y prometo actualizar lo más constante que pueda. ¡Muchas gracias! **_

…

Ambas madres sonreían y hablaban soñadoras sobre su futuro, sobre los hermosos nietos que tendrían. Oh si, las señoras estaban que brillaban de felicidad. Lástima que eso no aplicaba en sus respectivos hijos, Inuyasha permanecía sentado, con la vista perdida en algún punto de la sala y Kagome se miraba las manos temblorosas que se aferraban al fino mantel de la mesa, pero no pudo más. Se incorporó de golpe, llamando la atención de todos, se percató de su conducta así que hizo una rápida reverencia y salió como alma que lleva el diablo.

No sabía a dónde iba exactamente, ya que nunca había estado en esa gran mansión, pero siguió caminando por el pasillo y hasta llegar al fondo y doblo a la derecha. Se topó con el baño. _Que cliché_ pensó irónica.

Cerró la puerta con seguro y recargó la espalda contra la puerta, sus manos cubrieron su rostro y lentamente se dejó caer, al tocar suelo un sollozo escapó de sus labios. Diablos que lo había retenido. Su menudo cuerpo comenzó a temblar y más sollozos brotaron de sus labios, pronto empezó a moquear por la nariz. Oh cielos, eso no podía estarle pasando. ¡Tenia novio, por amor de Dios! Exactamente ayer cumplieron tres meses, tres hermosos meses llenos de amor y risas. Sus temblorosas manos bajaron por su rostro hasta situarse en su pecho, justo encima de su adolorido y roto corazón. Pobre de ella, pobre de Hōjō. Cruel destino que se empeñaba en interponerse en su puro amor…

—Oye tonta, ¿ya mero sales del baño? —una varonil voz interfirió sus pensamientos y se sobresaltó. De un brinco se incorporó y sus ojos chocolate se dirigieron al espejo, observando horrorizada su reflejo. Los ojos rojos e hinchados, las mejillas rojizas y los labios secos. Realmente no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado encerrada, pero no creyó que fuera tanto y a pesar de todo, su aspecto era horrible—. Vamos niña, tengo que usar el baño con urgencia —rugió la otra voz a través de la puerta. Sus finas cejas negras se fruncieron al escuchar el tono del muchacho. Sus manos se hicieron puños y con decisión abrió la puerta, sorprendiendo al albino que no esperaba encontrar a la chica en _ese_ estado—. Dios, has de ser súper estreñida para estar así —soltó sin pensar y el enojo de Kagome desapareció, siendo remplazado por la vergüenza. ¡Tonto! ¿Cómo se le ocurría decirle eso a una adolescente con el corazón roto? —creo que tenemos medicina en alguna parte. No es que yo la ocupe, pero el estirado de mi hermano también es algo estreñido. Yo creo que por eso tiene cara de tener un palo en el culo…

Kagome no fue capaz de seguir escuchándolo. Aún estaba afectada con su compromiso y ahora ese insensible le viene a hablar del sistema de su futuro cuñado… ¡Oh Dios! No quería pertenecer a esa familia, ella ya tenía planeada su vida con Hōjō, tendrían tres hermosos hijos y ella seria enfermera mientras su guapo esposo se convertiría en un prestigiado doctor, ¡oh abogado! Lo que él quisiera, ya que su novio era listo y decidido, cualquier cosa le venía bien. Sus ojos volvieron a inundarse en lágrimas y fue ahí cuando Inuyasha detuvo su palabrerío, las chicas llorando siempre lo dejaban petrificado. Por esa misma razón salía con la fría de Kikyo, esa mujer nunca mostraba debilidad ante nada.

—Hey… no llores —murmuró acongojado, no sabiendo como consolar a aquella niña. ¡Malditas mujeres hormonales! Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza y sus cejas se fruncieron, sus ojos dorados examinaron a su alrededor, buscando algo para distraer a la niña— te ves gorda cuando lloras —no pensó en lo que dijo hasta que lo soltó. Y se maldijo mil veces por lo bruto e insensible que podía llegar a ser.

Pero las lágrimas de Kagome se detuvieron de golpe, sus ojos achocolatados se abrieron inmensamente y sus labios rosados y carnosos temblaron sutilmente. ¿En serio ese… sujeto… había dicho _eso_?

— ¡Estoy hinchada, imbécil! —le gritó a todo pulmón, cerrando los ojos y empujando a Inuyasha hasta estamparlo contra la pared. Vaya que estaba enojada, ofendida y… y… ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle eso?! Menudo prometido le había conseguido su madre.

Sin esperar respuesta se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar rápidamente, deseando alejarse del albino lo más rápido posible. Estar con él la exasperaba de muchas formas, quería matarlo y enterrarlo cincuenta metros bajo tierra, bailar en su tumba y escupirle a sus cenizas. Y eso que ella no se consideraba una muchacha vengativa.

Inuyasha reaccionó rápido y la siguió por el pasillo. Intento con todas sus fuerzas decir algo decente para calmar las hormonas de su futura prometida, pero él también estaba molesto por la actitud de la chica. ¡Él también salía perdiendo en ese asunto! Ella no era la única que podía enojarse y sin embargo él quería actuar maduro, cosa que no era, e intentar llevarse lo mejor posible con la niña Higurashi. Pero Dios no quería ponérsela fácil, claro que no.

Ya completamente harto del berrinche de Kagome, el oji dorado se adelantó interponiéndosele. Sus cejas permanecían fruncidas pero su expresión estaba más relajada al ver que la morena ya no lloraba.

—Mira niña —los ojos de la muchacha se posaron fríos en su persona, estremeciéndolo— sé que las cosas nos están jodiendo a los dos, pero es mejor que quites tu cara de Magdalena y afrontes esto como niña grande. No estoy dispuesto a soportar berrinches y menos de una niña mimada como tú —término de hablar, cruzándose de brazos y retándola con la mirada.

Kagome estaba estupefacta. ¡Nadie en su vida la había tratado así! Haciendo un mohín le volteo la cara, indignada. Dicho gesto solo termino por cabrear más a Inuyasha, que de por si no poseía paciencia. ¡Y esa niña le estaba colmando la poca que tenía!

Bufó molesto y también volteó el rostro. Bien, si ella no iba a ceder, pues él menos.

Y así permanecieron por tiempo indefinido. Ninguno decía nada, ninguno hacia nada. Nadie iba a…

Kagome suspiro derrotada, él tenía razón. Si iban a estar comprometidos y en un futuro, que ella esperaba que fuera muy lejano, casarse, tendrían que llevarse bien. Cerró los ojos y suspiro buscando valor en su interior. Al abrirlos se dedicó a estudiar el rostro del albino. Era atractivo, sí, pero no era de su tipo. Una sonrisa tonta se formó en sus labios al recordar a Hōjō, pero inmediatamente se borró, ya no podía hacerse ilusiones con él. Su madre la había amarrado a un sujeto que en su vida había visto. Suspiro nuevamente y bajo la mirada. Sintió que sus ojos se aguaban y contuvo el aliento. Ya no quería llorar, demasiadas lágrimas por una noche. Alzo el rostro y puso su mejor sonrisa. Intentaría hacer las paces con Inuyasha. Respiro más tranquila y en su mente buscó un tema de conversación o algo para romper el iceberg que su actitud caprichosa había formado entre ellos.

—Así que tu nombre es Inuyasha —ok, no era lo más inteligente para iniciar una conversación, pero era lo primero que se le había ocurrido. Y en vez de que su comentario fuese bien visto por el niño Taisho, pareció enojarlo más.

—Así es y por favor no lo gastes —contestó cortante y Kagome se sorprendió de lo brutal que había sonado. Se estremeció con temor cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los dorados, fríos e iracundos. Iba a decir algo, lo que sea, pero Inuyasha dio la vuelta y se fue, dejándola sola en el pasillo.

Sus piernas se convirtieron en gelatina y se dejó caer al suelo sin delicadeza. _¿Qué demonios?_ Era Inuyasha quien quería hacer las paces y ahora le salía con esas. O sea… _what the hell_…

Se mordió el labio inferior y reprimió un sollozo. Su vida iba ser una mierda de ahora en adelante.

…

_**Bueno, esta es la parte donde agradezco de todo corazón sus comentarios que me hacen muy, muy feliz…~**_

_**Yoss, aky9110, CONEJA, Stephanyluna, Vicky-sama, **_

_**Realmente muchas gracias por sus review que me motivan a seguir escribiendo y gracias a las personas que se toman un tiempo para leer este fic en proceso.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Rumiko Takahashi

**Advertencia: **AU, Ooc y posible aburrimiento x3

**.**

**O**

**.**

Habían pasado un par de días desde que Kagome había recibido la terrible noticia de su compromiso. Auch, incluso ahora esa simple palabra le provocaba escalofríos y una desagradable sensación de malestar.

Se dejó caer contra su mullida cama, suspiró y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Deseada con todo el corazón que aquello fuese una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla provocada por envenenamiento gastrointestinal al comer los tacos de la calle de la otra vez. Pero cada vez que volvía a abrir los ojos, se daba cuenta de su triste realidad. No era un sueño, era su eterna pesadilla. Y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para evitarla.

Ladeó la cabeza, observando su mesita de noche, donde descansaba su celular. Desde la noticia de su compromiso, no había hablado con ninguna de sus amigas… ni con Hōjō. Le aterraba hablar con su novio y tener que decirle que no podrían salir nunca más, ya que ella estaba comprometida y su relación con él no tenía futuro. Dios, no quería ni imaginarse los ojos pardos del muchacho mientras le soltaba aquella bomba. Hōjō era súper sensible, tierno y delicado. Lo mejor de lo mejor, no se merecía nada malo. No merecía que terminaran de esa manera. No él.

Volvió la vista al frente, estudiante el techo con sumo interés. Ciertamente no podía aplazar por más tiempo la _plática_ con Hōjō. Eso era jugar con los sentimientos del chico y ella no era tan maldita como para hacer eso. Pero simplemente no tenía el coraje de enfrentarlo. ¿Cómo iniciabas una conversación de ruptura? _"Hola, terminamos porque me casare con un completo desconocido. Que seas muy feliz, no me busques, sale bye"_. Incluso aunque era cierto, sonaba grosero y difícil de creer. Cerró nuevamente los ojos y se froto la frente con su mano derecha, mientras que la izquierda reposaba sobre su plano vientre.

Agh, maldita situación de mierda.

— ¿Hermana? —se escuchó la voz de Sotā a través de la puerta. La morena se incorporó hasta sentarse y suspiró.

—Pasa.

El adolescente entró dubitativo.

— ¿Todo bien? —preguntó gentilmente.

Todos en la casa habían notado el drástico cambio de humor en la joven Higurashi. Desde aquella cena, Kagome no había comido nada, solo tomaba agua y pastillas para el dolor de cabeza. Sotā pensaba que dichos dolores eran porque su hermana no comía.

—Nada está bien, Sotā —susurró Kagome con la voz quebrada. Sintió con impotencia como las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas hasta perderse debajo de su mentón. El de cabello azabache se sentó al lado de su hermana. Honestamente, él era un asco en situaciones sentimentales. No sabía consolar ni nada, así que sin saber que decir, simplemente se recargo en el hombro de su hermana y con ambas manos sujeto las de Kagome, dándole calor y apretándolas suavemente.

Kagome aprecio el gesto y dejó que más lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

— ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, Kag?

La morena resopló y sonrió nuevamente.

—Sí —respondió— termina con Hōjō por mí —al mencionar a su novio, sintió como su corazón se desquebrajaba y perdía la voz.

Sotā no respondió, porque no podía hacer eso. No quería inmiscuirse en las relaciones de su hermana.

—Hermana, yo… —comenzó pero se contuvo al sentir como Kagome se recargaba en su cabeza.

—No te preocupes, lo haré yo. Solo estoy haciéndome tonta —hubo un silencio agradable entre los dos hermanos. Kagome sonrió con ternura— eres un buen hermano, Sotā.

—Hum.

**.**

**O**

**.**

Ok, lo hecho, hecho estaba. No había vuelta atrás. No, no podía huir. Estas eran las palabras que constantemente se repetía en su cabeza para darse ánimos, pero por alguna razón, no podía tranquilizarse. Se había citado con Hōjō enfrente de la estación del tren, no le había dado motivos de su encuentro y aun así, el castaño hacia accedido encantado. Oh, sí al menos supiera que esa sería su última salida juntos. De solo pensarlo, su corazón se estrujó.

Se acomodó la falda con nerviosismo, ya iban a ser las doce y dentro de nada se encontraría con Hōjō. Lo había citado a esa hora, sin embargo ella había llegado media hora antes. Suspiro sintiéndose patética.

—Hola, Kagome —una masculina y suave voz la sobresaltó desde atrás. Ladeó el rostro para encontrarse con la radiante sonrisa de su novio, mientras esos ojos color miel la miraban como si fuese la cosa más hermosa del mundo— lamento la demora, ¿has esperado mucho?

Los achocolatados ojos de Kagome observaron de reojo el reloj de la estación. Eran exactamente las 12, Hōjō no había llegado tarde y sin embargo se disculpaba al verla ahí.

Detalles como esos fueron los que la enamoraron a través del tiempo.

Negó suavemente con la cabeza, mientras se forzaba a sí misma a sonreír. Ese sería su último día con él, así que intentaría crear toda clase de buenos recuerdos.

**.**

**O**

**.**

Inuyasha se había levantado especialmente temprano ese día y digo especial, porque los ojos dorados se habían abierto exactamente a las 12 pm, cuando los rayos del sol se colaban entre sus cortinas cerradas. Maldijo en voz baja a todos los dioses y se estiró cual perro después de un largo sueño. Su mano derecha se posó en su vientre marcado, rascándose los abdominales mientras que con la izquierda se revolvía su plateada cabellera. Un gran bostezo se escapó de sus labios.

— ¿Inuyasha? —la dulce voz de su madre lo alerto. Con rapidez cogió la camisa del pijama y se la puso torpemente.

—Adelante —respondió con voz monótona. Su madre entro con pasos suaves y gráciles. La presencia de la mujer pareció darle más luz a la habitación del niño Taisho.

—Hijo, creo que deberías salir con Kagome —habló con voz lenta, temiendo la violenta reacción de su hijo. Y es que, desde lo del compromiso, Inuyasha se había comportado más rebelde y caprichoso que nunca. Después de que los Higurashi se fueran de la mansión, Inuyasha se había ido de casa sin pedir permiso ni nada, no dijo a dónde fue. Ok, su hijo ya tenía 19 años, sí, pero seguía siendo su bebé y ella lo cuidaría con todo su corazón.

—Está bien —y contra todo pronóstico, el de ojos dorados respondió pasivamente. Su madre lo miró sorprendida, pero relajó la expresión y sonrió cálidamente, agradeciendo internamente el inusual comportamiento del menor de sus hijos.

—Gracias hijo —respondió dulcemente, mientras que se acercaba a su hijo. El muchacho se enderezó al tener a su madre cerca, pero bajo la cabeza al leer las intenciones de la mujer, facilitándole el beso en la mejilla que ella quería darle— el número de Kagome está en la agenda familiar, llámala —y sin más, se giró y salió del cuarto.

Ya sólo, Inuyasha se volvió a estirar. Realmente no tenía ganas de salir, la noche pasada no había podido dormir por la estúpida pelea con Kikyo y no tenía ganas de ver a esa chiquilla llorona, que de cierta manera le recordaba a su _casi_ novia. Pero al mal tiempo buena cara, o algo así.

Busco el número de la niña y marco.

— _¿Diga? _—se escuchó la voz de un niño al otro lado de la línea.

—Con Kagome, por favor.

—_Mi hermana no se encuentra, salió hace un momento._

— ¿Sabes a donde fue, niño? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Esa niña nunca se las iba a dejar fácil.

—_Hum… creo que fue a verse con su novio. Ella dijo que quería hablar con él…_

— ¿Su novio? —lo interrumpió Inuyasha, mientras fruncía más las cejas. ¡Él se estaba matando con todo el asunto del compromiso, peleando con su _casi_ novia, y esa chiquilla salía a divertirse con otro hombre!—. ¿Sabes dónde están ellos?

—_Hum… no… no sé, señor…_

—Gracias de todas maneras —y sin decir nada más, colgó bruscamente. ¡Esa chiquilla aprendería que con un Taisho no se jode!

**.**

**O**

**.**

A pesar de que su "cita" era para terminar, Kagome se la estaba pasando bien, hacia días que no reía de verdad. Estar con Hōjō era tan reconfortante, el chico solo velaba por su felicidad.

— ¿Ahora qué quieres hacer? —preguntó el castaño, mientras intentaba por tercera vez en el día, agarrar la mano de su novia. Pero desde que se habían visto, Kagome le había huido a cualquier clase de tacto.

—Hum… ¡quiero un helado! —gritó cual niña pequeña, apuntando un pequeño local, con mesitas y sombrillas. Higurashi corrió apresurada, permitiendo que la alegría se adueñara de su ser por un momento más. Ya tenía en mente las palabras que le diría a Hōjō, solo era cuestión de buscar valor y soltarlas. Su corazón latía desenfrenado.

—Ok, Kagome, espérame por favor —decía Hōjō, que iba detrás de ella, admirando su menuda silueta moverse presurosa. Ella era tan enérgica pero a la vez tan… delicada. Inteligente y humilde. Su corazón palpitaba con solo escuchar su nombre. ¡Se sentía tan estúpidamente enamorado! Sus ojos miel divisaron una figura enorme situarse delante de su novia. Se le congelo la sangre al ver como aquel tipo posaba sus enormes manos en los delgados hombros de Kagome, zarandeándola. No pudo pensar, cuando se dio cuenta, ya se encontraba corriendo en dirección a ellos. Torpemente se interpuso entre el sujeto y Kagome.

—Hō-Hōjō —balbuceo Kagome, sin comprender la situación. Ella estaba tranquila cuando Inuyasha apareció de repente, recriminándole que saliera con otros hombres cuando estaba comprometida. Y ella le iba a responder pero el castaño se había metido—. ¿Qué haces? —preguntó insegura, no le gustaba como Inuyasha miraba a su novio. Sus ojos dorados lo mataban. Quizás él quería pelea, y Hōjō le respondería, pero ella sabía que el de ojos miel no era una persona agresiva, y ciertamente dudaba que pudiera contra la imponente figura de su prometido.

— ¿_Este_ es tu noviecito, Kagome? —pregunto el peli plateado con burla, examinando de pies a cabeza al otro. Le ganaba como por 10 cm de altura, y el muchacho se veía delgado en comparación.

— ¿Qué quieres, Inuyasha? —le reto la morena, adoptando esa actitud desafiante que le nacía cada vez que tenía a Taisho cerca.

—Hable a tu casa, tu hermano me dijo que no estabas. Así que vine a buscarte, _cariño_ —un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de la chica al escuchar lo último, las mariposas en su vientre, que volaban emocionadas por la cercanía del castaño, se retorcieron, causándole un malestar. Inuyasha sonrió con sorna al ver la mueca de desagrado que había causada en Higurashi.

— ¿Kagome, qué pasa? —pregunto Hōjō, extrañado por el comportamiento de ambos. Se trataban con odio, pero como si ya se conociesen.

Antes de que la morena pudiera responder, Inuyasha la jaló sin gentileza, arrastrándola por plena vía pública. Higurashi estaba desconcertada, todo había pasado tan rápido que ni tiempo de reaccionar tuvo. Un momento estaba con Hōjō y al siguiente ya no tenía centro de gravedad. Tropezó varias veces, chocando contra algunas personas que la miraban mal y otros la insultaban. Parece que su torpeza exaspero a Inuyasha, que de un rápido movimiento la cargo entre sus brazos, como si ella fuese una princesa. Kagome se sonrojó hasta las orejas, nunca había tenido un contacto tan íntimo como ese, solo su padre la había cargado de esa forma.

— ¡¿Q-qué haces?! —gritó a todo pulmón, llamando la atención de los transeúntes. Pero el de ojos dorados la ignoró y con toda la elegancia del porte Taisho, llamó un taxi. Cuando el vehículo se detuvo, aventó a la chica, sin delicadeza, dentro del transporte, después él entro todo digno. Le dijo al chofer una dirección que Kagome no conocía y después de eso, nadie dijo nada.

**.**

**O**

**.**

_Bueno, quiero disculparme por la demora en actualizar u.u me han pasado varias cosas que solo me han confundido mental y sentimentalmente _

_Bueno, quiero agradecerles por sus reviews, favoritos y follows_

_**detectiveconanvsmagickaitoki d**__**: **__gracias por tu review! Me alegro que te esté gustando x3. __**AyaLila539**__**: **__¡waaa! Que emoción, que sea tu primer fic (espero no te desiluciones) x3 y si, se llevan muy mal, pero las cosas mejoran… creo o.o. __**Maite123: **__lamento la demora en actualizar, espero que el cap te haya gustado. __**Sthepanyluna: **__me ha gustado tu sugerencia, la utilizare más adelante, gracias por tu review x3. __**Nai SD: **__lamento la demora u.u espero que te haya gustado el cap x3. __**Inubrii: **__tarde, pero si lo pienso continuar x3 hare mi esfuerzo por actualizar más seguido, gracias por leer. __**Ariadnek: **__claro que si, Kagome tiene que sacar las garras, porque ella no es tan tranquila x3, es una mujer fuerte. _

_**Bueno, sin más, gracias por leer**_

_**¿Dudas, sugerencias, amenazas? **_

_**Al lector lo que pida x3**_

_**~Ah, por cierto, en mi perfil hay porno…~ **_

_**No es cierto x3**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son obra de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Advertencias: **AU, Ooc y creo que ya -w-

**.**

**O**

**.**

Kagome no había dicho nada en todo el trayecto, ni siquiera cuando bajaron en unos ostentosos departamentos en una de las zonas más glamurosas de la ciudad. Permaneció terriblemente callada, ni se dignaba a mirar a Taisho, que tenía las cejas fruncidas y un puchero de lo más infantil.

Inuyasha la arrastro por el lujoso vestíbulo, la aventó sin consideración dentro del frio elevador y presiono bruscamente un botón, tapándole la vista a ella, para que no supiera a que piso iban. Pero no protesto, se había prometido que no sería la primera en hablar y así lo haría. ¡Ese imbécil había arruinado su oportunidad de terminar las cosas con Hōjō! Ahora tendría que darle explicaciones y terminar con él de la manera menos ortodoxa.

—Si estás pensando en escapar, _princesa_, tengo que decirte que desistas de ello. Hay cámaras en todos los lugares y ya les advertí a los guardias de la entrada sobre ti —una sonrisa prepotente se formó en los sensuales labios del albino, enfureciendo más a Kagome, pero no dijo nada, simplemente lo fulmino con la mirada para después bufar y ladear la cara—. Que afortunado soy al casarme contigo, _eh_ —sus palabras estaban impregnas en un sarcasmo tan hiriente que Higurashi tuvo que reprimir las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

—Ni que se diga de mí —por fin se atrevió a enfrentarlo, pero sus ojos no lo miraban— casarme con el niño mimado de una familia tan rica, ¡yupi! Seré la envidia de todos.

—Tienes la boca llena de razón, _cielito_ —susurró Inuyasha, acercándose a ella con aura amenazante. ¡Él no era un niño mimado, todo lo que tenía le había costado un precio que nadie sabía!

—Apártate, idiota —escupió Kagome, poniendo sus manos en el amplio pecho del muchacho, manteniendo una prudente distancia. Su menudo cuerpo comenzaba a temblar y ella no sabía si era por el enorme enojo que sentía o por la presencia de ese sujeto tan arrogante, pero no quería arriesgarse.

El de ojos dorados iba agregar algo, pero las puertas del elevador se abrieron, dejando ver un enorme pasillo, con alfombra roja y un sin número de pinturas colgadas en las paredes, entre puerta y puerta. Algunos floreros colgados del techo y luces tan suaves que servían para realzar la belleza del lugar. Con su mano férrea, sujeto a Kagome de la muñeca y la condujo hasta el final del pasillo. Toco tres veces y espero pacientemente a que su amigo le abriera.

Un joven apuesto apareció detrás de la puerta, cabello oscuro, suelto sobre los hombros. Ojos azules y piel blanca. ¡Realmente guapo! El enojo de Kagome se esfumó cuando aquellos ojos se posaron sobre ella y fue remplazado por unos nervios mortales, cuando una sonrisa seductora se adueñó de aquellos sensuales labios.

—Mucho gusto, señorita —el joven hizo una reverencia y al alzar la cabeza, sus orbes brillaron— mi nombre es Miroku —con su mano diestra, sujeto la izquierda de Kagome, la miró unos segundos y después depositó un suave beso en el dorso de esta. Provocándole estremecimientos a la joven.

— ¡Oye! No coquetees con mi prometida, pervertido —Inuyasha apartó al moreno de un empujón.

— ¿Así que esta es la princesa, de la que me hablabas? —la sonrisa seductora había sido sustituida por una divertida, al ver el comportamiento infantil de su mejor amigo.

Inuyasha asintió una vez, miró a Kagome de reojo y poniendo una de sus manos sobre la espalda de la chica, la adentro al departamento de su amigo. Ella se dejó conducir sin problemas, ahora que había un testigo se sentía más cómoda.

La morena observó fascinada la decoración del departamento, era tan moderna, sofisticada, ¡como el departamento de sus sueños! De esos que solo ves en catálogos de muebles. Wow. Ese sujeto o tenia buen gusto o su decorador era… Wow…

—Y dime —comenzó Miroku, sentándose en un sillón de cuero color cobrizo, recargando sus brazos por encima— ¿qué los trae por aquí? —preguntó, alzando una ceja y mirando curioso a la pareja.

Kagome se sentó en una mecedora de metal, ya que era la única individual en aquella sala. Inuyasha por su parte, se recargo en uno de los respaldos del sillón donde estaba su amigo.

—Simplemente decidí tener una cita con mi _prometida _—los ojos dorados del menor de los Taisho se posaron en su "novia", fulminándola con la mirada— ¡pero me he enterado que ella estaba en la calle con otro! —alzó la voz y apretó las manos, sintiendo una rabia desconocida.

—Si me reuní con Hōjō, fue para decirle que no saldría con él nunca más, por estar comprometida contigo, idiota —la sangre le comenzó a hervir, las palabras que Inuyasha había usado la hacían quedar como una cualquiera, y eso era algo que no iba a permitir. Por más de 5 años, ella fue mujer de un solo hombre.

Inuyasha se impresionó por el cambio de actitud de la joven, antes, a pesar de su expresión airada, había permanecido calladita, pero repentinamente explotaba por un simple comentario. _Mujeres_, pensó con fastidio.

—Bueno, bueno… ustedes dos cálmense —intervino Miroku, sintiendo como la atmosfera comenzaba a cargarse. Kagome bufó molesta, ladeo la cabeza al mismo tiempo que Inuyasha. Parecían unos chiquillos en pleno berrinche—. Señorita Kagome, ¿le gustaría tomar algo? —pregunto amablemente, intentando suavizar las cosas.

Kagome lo miró un momento, estudiándolo. Parecía buena gente.

—Quisiera saber dónde está el baño —susurró con una tímida sonrisa.

Inuyasha la miró con una ceja arqueada. ¿En serio se estaba comportando linda con Miroku? ¡¿Con ese pervertido?! Volvió a bufar, llamando la atención de esos dos, que lo observaron extrañados.

—Bueno… —Kagome volvió a centrarse en el joven de ojos azules.

— ¡Ah, sí! Por ese pasillo, al fondo a la derecha —dijo con una sonrisa jovial.

Higurashi asintió una sola vez y se encamino por el pasillo, ignorando soberanamente a Inuyasha. Los ojos dorados del muchacho la siguieron hasta perderla de vista.

—Maldición, Miroku —se dejó caer pesadamente contra el sillón donde antes _ella_ había estado sentada. Se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos, estrujando sus plateados cabellos.

—Di lo que quieras, Inuyasha, pero esa señorita es encantadora, la mires por donde la mires. Deberías de dejar de ser tan bestia con ella, aún conserva la pureza infantil en sus ojos… ¿Por qué la señora Izayoi, te comprometió con ella? ¡No es justo!

— ¡Ch!

**.**

**O**

**.**

_Por favor, contesta, por favor…._ Rogaba Kagome, mordiéndose el labio inferior. El celular le temblaba entre las manos, y cada pitido sólo lograba alterarle aún más la respiración.

— _¿Diga? _—su corazón se detuvo.

—Hō-Hōjō —susurró con la voz quebrada— yo… acerca de lo… de lo que paso hoy… q-quería explicártelo…

—_Kagome, ¿Quién era ese sujeto?_

—Yo… quería decírtelo. Mi mamá… me comprometió con él, hace un par de días… y… ¡yo le recordé que salía contigo! ¡La intente convencer para disolver este estúpido compromiso! Pero ella… ella no…

—_Kagome _—la cortó el castaño, su voz sonaba lúgubre y eso no era una buena señal—. _Si querías terminar conmigo, para comenzar a salir con él… _—hubo un silencio tortuoso, que logro congelarle la sangre a la morena—. _Bueno, espero que seas feliz con él, porque yo no quiero saber nada más de ti _—y colgó.

Sus ojos chocolate comenzaron a inundarse en lágrimas. Ella no quería que las cosas terminaran así con Hōjō, no después de todo lo que habían pasado…

Se dejó caer, apoyándose contra la pared. Abrazo sus piernas y escondió la cara entre ellas, suspiro fuertemente y retuvo las lágrimas. Estaba tan cansada de llorar, solo se sentía más débil, pero no podía evitarlo. Realmente no quería perder a Hōjō.

—Oye, Kagome —la voz de Inuyasha la atrajo a la realidad, su cuerpo se tensó levemente, pero no alzo la cabeza; también estaba harta de llorar frente a Inuyasha—. ¿Qué paso? —sintió algo cálido sobre su cabeza. Quiso mirar, pero no se creía capaz de encarar aquellos orbes dorados—. Eres una llorona, ¿sabes? —murmuró el peli plata, más que nada para escuchar algo, porque él odiaba los silencios y más si estaba con mujeres. Él sabia que Kagome, probablemente había hablado con su "noviecito" pero al verla en ese estado, temió lo peor.

—Déjame sola Inuyasha —escupió la morena, alzando la cabeza y fulminándolo con la mirada— no necesito de tu… —pero de calló abruptamente al ver la poca distancia que los separaba— ¿…qué…? —quiso preguntar, pero las palabras murieron en su garganta cuando sintió como el de ojos dorados la atraía hacia su pecho, provocando que chocara contra su amplio pecho. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, sintió como los brazos de Inuyasha la abrazaban protectoramente.

Él sentía claramente como sus mejillas se calentaban y su corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente, pero se sentía extrañamente tranquilo de esa forma. Pero si Inuyasha estaba sonrojado, Kagome lo estaba aún más, sentía como el rubor le llegaba hasta el cuello.

— ¿Inuyasha… qué…?

—Yo… no sé qué te haya dicho el tipejo ese, pero… —se detuvo, porque realmente no sabía que decir— yo… — ¡qué difícil era explicarse! Maldita niña que lo hacía decir cosas vergonzosas—. Prometo que… que dejare de ser tan _bestia_, e intentare ser un mejor prometido… así que… que ya no llores, niña tonta — ¡Dios, que avergonzado se sentía! Quería que la tierra se lo tragara.

Kagome parpadeó varias veces, intentando procesar lo que estaba pasando. Ok: Hōjō la dejo por ser una vividora-rompe-corazones y ahora Inuyasha intentaba ser _lindo_.

El mundo estaba loco.

Pero dejo que una sonrisa naciera en sus labios, y rodeo a Inuyasha con sus delgados brazos.

—Gracias, Inuyasha —susurró, notando como su corazón se calentaba con un sentimiento desconocido.

**.**

**O**

**.**

_**De ahora en adelante, la relación entre estos dos ira mejorando x3**_

_**Nai SD: **__espero que este cap te haya resuelto las dudas y si, a mi tampoco me gusta que maltraten a nuestra Kagome, pero es necesario para la trama, en un futuro quizás se inviertan los papeles x3 y vaya que es un asco de compromiso. __**Ferita Taisho: **__Fanfiction no me deja subir porno u.u te diría, lamento la tardanza, pero solo publicare los miércoles para este fic, x3 aunque se haga eterno. __**Chocolatosa-Kagome: **__se que los caps cortos son estresantes y todo, pero me siento mas comoda de esta manera u.u porque me facilita las cosas, pero intentare hacerlos un chirris mas largos. __**Aky9110: **__pues quizás no sea un gran cambio, pero al menos dejo de ser tan bestia en este cap x3. __**Guest: **__todo mundo se emociona cuando dicen porno x3 y sí, quizás no lo aparenta, pero nuestro Inuyasha es un hijo de mami que baja de sus nubes solo por su madre. __**Ariadnek: **__yo también ahorcaría a este Inuyasha, pero Kagome no haría eso por mas mal que le caiga x3. __**Elena 79: **__lamento si las actualizaciones se te hacen eternas, pero he intentado mantener el ritmo de publicar este fic todos los miércoles x3 y solo los miércoles. _

_**¿Dudas, sugerencias, amenazas? **_

_**El lector lo que pida**_


End file.
